for you i will
by meltdownmegan
Summary: Victorie Weasley the daughter of Bill and Fluer end up falling in love with Oliver Wood.


Victorie Weasley a girl who was in love with someone much older than her, but that never stopped her from loving him. She liked him since she first started Hogwarts, he was a teacher for quidditch and then joined puddlemere, a professional Quidditch team, that Victorie became a huge fan of. The two officially met at a game and that was the start of them, the start of a beautiful relationship between two people.

It was getting close to that time, that time for the date, Oliver was going to surprise Victorie tonight, and he even flew them to London on his broom stick for a romantic night and paid for everything. Victorie was in the bathroom of their hotel room finishing getting ready and making sure the night was perfect. She was wearing a long light colored dress that was strapless, her hair up in a perfect bun, had on some fancy jewelry. Now she was putting on her make-up. Victorie was not finished as she headed out of the bathroom and noticed a note on the door.

The blonde girl picked up the note and read it

_My dearest V, meet me down stairs, I had to get a few things together, tonight is going to be perfect, I cannot wait to see you, don't forget to grab the bottle_

_Yours truly Oliver. _

Victorie held the note close to her heart for a moment before letting out a small laugh "that man" she said grabbing the bottle of wine that was in the room and grabbed her purse and her wand stuffing it in it. She than fixed her dress and headed down to the main entrance of the hotel and noticed Oliver standing by the door in a nice white tux and a black tie.

V walked up to him as he faced her "wow, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he said to her as he grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "And I must say you clean up real nice" she said smiling at him with her brown eyes. "Shall we head to the restaurant?" he said holding out his arm. "Of course" she said taking a hold of it gently as they both headed outside.

They started to walk down the road together as the restaurant was not that far away. Victorie looked over at Oliver and smiled up at him "where are you taking me?" she said as she felt the cool breeze touch her skin as Oliver stopped at the door one a fancy restaurant "well for one, it's supposed to be a surprise and second we are here" he said to her as Victorie looked up at the sign "this place it really Fancy" she said as Oliver opened the door for her, V did a little bow and then walked inside. Looking around she was in complete Awe.

"Oliver this is beautiful" she said as she held onto his arm again as they were led to their table. Olive pulled out the chair for her to sit down and then sat down him. "Oliver this is perfect" she said as she gently put down her purse and looked around pulling out the wine. "I brought it" she said sticking out her tongue and putting it in the ice. She laughed slightly as well at the smile that was on his face "I love you Vic" he said to her as he had a small box in his hand ready to ask her a question that would change both their lives.

The waiter came over and looked at Oliver has he had everything planed "don't forget the strawberry cheese cake mate" he whispered into the waiters ear as he had ordered his meal "chicken Parmesan" he had said and then looked at his leading lady "spaghetti and meat balls for me please" she had as she looked at Oliver once again "you know, I would have just liked us snuggling at home and food in our kitchen, but this is perfect, I couldn't have asked for a better night" she said sliding her hand onto the table grabbing a hold of his hand. He gently rubbed her hand "I want this night to be perfect, because V your perfect to me, everything about you is perfect" he said as V had a few tears in her eyes.

The waiter started off with dessert because Oliver couldn't wait any longer. "Dessert first?" she asked as she smiled strawberry cheese cake was her favorite along with Oliver's. his other hand came out from under Neath the table "V I have something to ask you" he said standing up and walking over to her getting down on one knee "ever since I saw you, your first year I had feelings for you, and I didn't care that you were much younger than me, and I also knew you were going to be with me, you are going to be a good mother someday, I see the way you are with your cousin Lucy and how you teach her things, and I see the way she looks up to you, I want you to be like that to our kids, so Victorie Gabrielle Weasley will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" he said pulling out the box from his pocket showing her a nice diamond ring.

Victorie was now crying as she took a hold of his hand and placed the other hand on his face "Oliver you make me the happiest girl on earth, I have always loved you and I still do, of course I will marry you, who could say no to a guy like you? Your perfect to me" she said rubbing his face gently and kissed him and put the ring on her finger. The rest of the night two happy engaged couple ate food, got drunk and spend the night together.


End file.
